the future is in our hands
by Angy
Summary: Sequel to "heaven is on the way" : Larry came back .He and Ally are now reunited. You think they will live happily ever after ? That's for you to find out.....In need of serious cheering up (----- review !)
1. What is he waiting for ?

Okay, so here it is ! I hope you will like it. I tried to relive the tension in this chap and add some funny scenes, let me know if I did it right. I tried my best to capture their personalities and I'd like to know if I got them right.

One last thing : forgive the grammar mistakes, I have no better reader and English isn't my first language. This was written 2 years ago and I improved since then. Hope u don't mind.

Chapter one

October 23rd, Boston.

_Someday we'll be together_

_Oh, say it, say it, say it, say it again_

_Someday we'll be together _

_Oh, yes we will, yes we will_

_You're far away, baby _

_From me my love, ooh yeah……_

BANG ! Ally reluctantly opened one eye to look at the alarm clock lying on the floor_. "Great, I'll have to buy another one…once more. The radio stations should choose happy songs in the morning. Not that "we'll be together" crap !"_ Ally sat on the edge of her bed and yawned. _"If only Renee was here. I would run to her bedroom and she'd tell me everything will be fine."_ But Ally was alone. After Renee's precipitate departure, she hadn't found the courage to look for another roommate. So she decided to stay alone in the apartment until Renee would come back. From the last news, it wouldn't be until mid-January. 

It had been three days since Ally got back from Detroit and still no words from Larry. "Maybe I didn't make the right decision : leaving a note…" She got lost in thoughts and inevitably, she was late for work. Richard gave her a day-off after her return, so it was her first day back at the firm. It was past ten when she got there and the meeting had reached its end. Everyone was coming out of the conference room, and what was her surprise to find out that John was there, back from his vacation.

"Hey, John ! I didn't know you had planned to shorten  your vacation ?" and she hugged him.

"Well, I did travel for a month, Ally."

"What, really ? Oh, it's just that I've been really busy for the last few weeks and…"

"I know." he cut in, sympathetically.

"You-you know ?"

"Richard told us about you and Larry." he explained.

"He did ? _There's going to be some ass-kicking._" Richard had 'the gift of the gab' like her mother would say.

"In fact, Raymond did," he clarified " but Richard was the one to ask."

"Okay, I assume you have lots of things to do right now. We can talk later, I'll be in my office." she suggested with a smile .

"Sure. By the way I also have some things to tell you and I'll stop by."

"Alright." Finally this could be a good day, John was back and Ally was dying to hear of his vacation with Nelle. Unfortunately -for him- Raymond made the mistake to pass in front of her. Ally took advantage of that and hit him hard on the arm : "You !! You could have stayed quiet about me and Larry ! It's private, you know !"

"Come on, Ally…nothing really happened. The two of you made it clear, end of story. That's what you told me."

"Maybe, but Richard should have asked ME. I'm the concerned one in this story. I esteem I have the right to-" Ally was talking faster and faster, remembering that Raymond only knew the half of it. He cut her off :

"Listen, I'm sorry but Richard insisted. I had no choice. By the way, I didn't tell them about Saturday night. " he smirked. "You should be thankful for that."

"Wh-what about Saturday ? Trying to have the most innocent tone, Ally was in fact way beyond nervous. She was panicked.

"Do you really think I'm stupid ? I met Larry in the hall of the hotel. He was looking for your room. I suppose he didn't spend the night on your doorstep…Am I wrong ?"

Ally flushed at the remembrance of that night. _"Naughty, Ally. Naughty."_ Shaking her head, she denied : " I-I don't know what you're talking about, Raymond." She grabbed her stomach. " Oh, cramps…" and run into her office.

******************

That afternoon, John came into her office. She told him –almost- everything about what happened in Detroit. When it came to Nelle, John took a deep breath : 

"She has changed, Ally. I didn't even recognized her for the first week. She totally let herself out, something she had never done before. And well, I'm happy. I know it's only been two months, but we're growing strong.

"Wow," she replied, chewing her pencil "that's an improvement. It-it's great !! I'm glad you finally met your perfect one. Come here !" she hugged him and this time, she added in a murmur :" I always knew it would happen for you, John."

"Thank you, it really means a lot. I couldn't be entirely happy if your weren't." He motioned to leave, but turned back to face her :" You know, he'll be back."

"I hope, John. I hope."

"Don't hope, be sure." 

"Yeah." But she still looked unsure.

"Say it."

"I'm sure…he'll be back."

"That's better. Oh, Nelle and I are going to the restaurant. Wanna join us ?"

"No, thanks. I'm tired and I don't want to disturb."

"Ally……"

"That's okay, go and enjoy yourself." She watched him leave to join his other half and soon her thoughts were once more occupied by Larry. She kept staring at her desk, rubbing her temps. Hearing a noise, she raised her head and almost fell of her chair.

"Aaaaaaahh !" Glenn was sitting in front of her. "What-what the…?"

"Sorry if I startled you, but you seemed to be pensive. I didn't want to bother you."

"Glenn ! How long have you been here ?"

He looked at his watch : "For about half an hour."

"Half…? Oh, I kind of lost track of time." Replacing her messy hair and clearing her throat, she continued : " Did you have something to tell me ?"

"I thought you would tell me."

Puzzled, she asked :"About what ?"

"Detroit. How did it go with Larry ?" He still hadn't tell her about his feelings and the tension between them was more than visible.

"Um, I, uh we've put thing things on hold." Ally didn't want to tell his the full story. For some reason, Glenn's request made her feel quite uncomfortable. There was something behind it but couldn't bring herself to admit it. 

"Meaning ?"

"Nothing's changed. We explained some litigious points but nothing's changed."

"Oh." Ally couldn't read his expression. He looked… relieved. Yes, he was reassured.

"Anything else you wanna know ? 'Cause I've got to buy something and the store's closing in less than twenty minutes."

"No, if you say everything's fine I'm okay with that. In fact, I was afraid of you being hurt again." He got up and, not knowing what to do, he awkwardly kissed her on the cheek and headed back to his office. "See ya."

Ally was now sure of it, there was something going on with Glenn. His behavior was unfamiliar, it was like he feared being alone with her.

*************************************************************************************

"Buddy, you know why I'm doing this?"

"You don't want to be away from her anymore. I got that." Larry and Sam were having a father-to-son talk and Ally was the main subject.

"It doesn't mean that I'd love you less. This time it will work, I'll come to Detroit whenever you need me."

"I want you to stay with me. We're happy like that."

"Come here, Sam." Larry took his son in his arms. " You're a big boy now, you're eight. I assume you can understand that your mother and I are not going back together."

"Yeah."

"I won't be happy if you're not."

"So, you sort of need my agreement on  his ?"

"Exactly."

"You'll come often ?"

"Promise."

"And I will be able to visit you ?"

"Anytime you want ."

"You'll take me to Disneyworld?"

"Don't push it !" he raised a warning finger but couldn't hide a smile. "Of course, I'll take you there. I'll do anything to make it easier for you."

"Okay then."

"It's okay ?"

"Yes, you can go."

"How did I get to have a kid that is so smart ? I love you Sammy." They hugged tightly. The last person holding him back in Detroit had given him a pass to happiness.

*************************************************************************************

"I am not going, Elaine. That's all !"

"Please, I promise it will be fun !" she pleaded.

For an hour, Elaine had been trying to talk Ally into going to the Martini Bar that night. Lenny Kravitz  was performing and Elaine wanted to drag her there. To prove her determination, she had followed her from one room to another.

"Fun ? I don't even like Lenny Kravitz. His music is nothing but" she stopped, searching  the right word "…noise."

"Come on, it's not like you had something better to do." 

A small narrowing appeared on Ally's face, Elaine knew she'd crossed the line. Her statement reminded Ally of Larry's absence. _It's been more than a week…_ Larry remained silent. Hoping she would have news from him by the end of the week, she was clinging to John's last words : be sure.

"I'm sorry, Ally. Just come with us and have a good time. It kills me to see you that way. I want to see that happy face again.

"And I want Larry." She whined. Then ,s she seemed to think about it for a minute and added : "Funny how things turned out ? Last year I was the one cheering you up. And today I am the one seeking comfort."

"Is that your way to tell me it's okay ?"

"I'll probably regret it but yeah, I'm coming."

"Excellent !" she exclaimed, as if she'd won a battle. " 9p.m. And don't be late."

"I won't ." And despite her sadness, she smiled. It was sweet to see Elaine excited like a kid. Raymond brought the best out of her. Maybe she had met The one ? Well, we'll wait and see.

******************

"So, is everything ready for tonight ?"

"Yeas, she'll be there. 9p.m."

"How did you manage to make her come with you ? As I recall, she's not very fond of him."

"Sometimes, I'm very persuasive."

"I never underestimated your capacities, Elaine. Look, I've been called for boarding. I'll call you back later.

"Okay, trust me on this : she'll be flabbergasted."

"We'll see. Oh, one last thing : I want it to be a surprise."

" I understood that."

"I mean, no words to Ally."

"I'll stay mute about this."

"I have to hang up or the plane's going to leave without me. See you tonight."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need a lot…"

******************

_You got to_

_Got to got to got to yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Let love rule…_

The song was ending and everyone was clapping. Lenny took the microphone and announced he'd be back in a few minutes. After that, he left and the stage went dark. The whole firm came too see Lenny Kravitz : Richard and Jane, Coretta and Jackson, John and Nelle, Elaine and Raymond……Ally was surrounded with happy couples. She wasn't really alone : Glenn came to keep her company. Jenny, of course, was there but Ally had chosen to ignore her. It was already ten and Ally couldn't restrain a  yawn. Elaine noticed it and sighed : she was afraid He wasn't going to make it in time.

"Ally, the evening is young ! Smile for me, please." She did so and made her best fake smile. "Okay, let's make a deal : three more songs and you can go."

"Elaine, I'm grateful for what you did, that's why I'm not gonna leave…now."

"Glenn chimed in : "Ally, you're not gonna leave without dancing with me ?!" He made that disappointed little boy look Ally couldn't resist.

Laughing, she replied : "Okay, you won. I'm staying a little longer." She turned around to talk to Elaine but she wasn't there anymore . "Raymond, where's Elaine ?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, a piano intro could be heard and the room went silent. A red spot was lighting the end of the piano, so that nobody in the audience could see the musician. Glenn hold out his hand to Ally. Since a slow seemed to be more appropriate, he didn't want to miss that opportunity to be close to her. He led her to the dance floor… 

_There were times I wasn't kind_

But it turned out that they didn't dance for long .

_And there were times I wasn't even round_

That voice…..Ally could have recognized it from a million others. She took a few steps back and stared at the stage. Slowly, the lights went on…and Ally gasped : he was there. Larry was there, singing to her.

_And there were times I made you cry_

_So many times I had to say goodbye_

She was paralyzed : the lyrics gradually made sense to her : Larry was giving her a message. An answer to her letter.

_When you wanna talk_

_I'm on the phone_

_But now baby I am here for you alone_

For the first time, Larry raised his head from the keyboard and looked at her. Their connection was instantaneous and it took him a huge amount of self control not to run to her. He smiled instead, that smile that made her melt…

_I'm gonna stand by my woman now_

_I'm gonna stand by my woman now_

_ Cause I can't live my life alone_

_Without a home_

Ally was now crying, she couldn't express her joy in another way. The words he was singing to her, that was all she was expecting from him.

_There were times I didn't understand_

_And there were times I wouldn't hold your hand._

_But baby now I'm here for you_

_Cause baby…_

Larry looked at her right in the eyes and said those words that made her cry even more.

_…I am so in love with you_

He repeated the chorus until the end, still not breaking the gaze between them. And, almost whispering, he sang the last lines.

_Cause I can't live my life alone_

_Without a home_

_Without a home_

He was a few chords away from Ally. Here, the last one. He could hear the applause but soon it became some background noise : all that mattered was her. He stood up and walked over her. She was wiping away her tears and smiling to him.

"Why is that  when I see you you always end up crying ?"

Ally laughed through her tears : "What can I say, you kind of have that effect on me. But now it's a good thing."

"Does that mean that I'm welcome back,  Miss McBeal ?" He was trying to hide his smile but couldn't anyway.

"Forever ?"

"And more." Ally let herself fall into his embrace and he eagerly kissed her ? When they broke off, they realized people were clapping them and Richard was whistling. Ally saw Elaine sitting next to Raymond, raising her thumb. She for sure had taken part in this set up. Almost immediately, Lenny went back on stage and introduced another meaningful song : "That one is for the two of you." He pointed at Ally and Larry. "Catchy them song, don't you think ?"

_Here we are still together_

_We are one_

_So much time wasted_

_Playing games with love_

"Wanna dance ?" Larry took her hand and they began dancing, both rocked by the lyrics. 

_So many tears I've cried_

_So much pain inside_

_But baby It ain't over 'til it's over_

_So many years we've tried _

_To keep our love alive_

_But baby it ain't over 'til it's over_

_How many times_

_Did we give up_

_But we always worked things out_

_And all my doubts and fears_

_Kept me wondering, yeah_

_If I'd always, always be in love.._

Once again, the applause pulled them out of their world. Ally whispered something in his ear and they left the dance floor. Clutching Ally's had, Larry all of a sudden felt nervous. He wasn't prepared to face the Cage & Fish gang. Feeling his anxiety, she reassured him : "I just have to take my coat, we won't stay long."

Coretta got up and hugged him : "Larry ! God, I missed you !"

By pure courtesy, the others greeted him, but he knew they didn't mean half of what they said. He would have to prove them he had changed.

"Larry, I have to introduce to someone……where's Glenn ?"

Jenny replied roughly : "He left, wonder why."

But Ally didn't mind : Larry was back and that was  all that mattered at the moment. "Okay, um, I think it's time for us to leave, but before… where did Elaine go this time ?"

John pointed the stage behind her : "Turn around and you'll see her." Elaine was there, next to Lenny. She was dancing.

_American woman_

_You're no good for me_

_And I'm no good for you_

_American woman_

_I'm looking at you right in the eye_

_And tell you what I'm gonna do_

_American woman…_

She was truly gifted, moving along the rhythm. Raymond also was impressed. Larry squeezed Ally's hand to remind her of his presence. They quickly exited the bar. 

Once outside, Ally kissed him. Once, twice, she doesn't know but by the end of it, both were breathless.

"Ally, it's only been one week !" he exclaimed

"It's already too long." She kissed him another time. "And by the way, it's been more than a week. We're the 31st : ten whole days without you."

"Well," Larry grabbed her by the waist, they weren't separated by more than two inches "I can't pretend like it was easy…but it was worth the wait."

"So…you want to sleep at my place tonight ?" she proposed nonchalantly.

"Uh, I was expecting you to suggest that since I'm quite homeless."

"What ?"

"Not literally, I'm staying at an hotel but……I was hoping to move in." Ally gazed deeply in his eyes and finally took his hand, leading the way. "Where are we going ? Ally ?"

"To your hotel. We have to stop by and take your stuff."

"Wait, you're okay with it ? I don't want to rush you ."

"Larry, now that you're here, I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Not even for a single minute. And by the way, I missed you as a roommate…"

"Oh, " Larry faked to be disappointed "So I'll have to sleep on the couch ?"

"We'll see." And with that, she gave him the most loving smile.

*************************************************************************************

"Ally, breakfast is ready. Honey, wake up." She was still asleep, or at least she seemed to. Seeing that sweet talking wasn't working, he decided to try it another way. Her arm was hanging out of the sheets and he slowly placed kisses from her hand up to her shoulder. The last one on her neck made her giggle. "I knew it ! You were awake."

Her eyes still closed, Ally begged him : "Pinch me, please. Cause I'm afraid I'm dreaming."

"Okay."

"Heyyyy !! That hurts ! " This time, she was fully awake.

"I made you breakfast."

"Oh, that's so sweet ! Thank you." She kissed him ,wrapping her arms around his neck. Larry, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, lost balance and both fell on the floor in a burst of laughter.

"Ally, I think there's orange juice spread all over your sheets." 

"I don't care, I'll clean it later." She had landed on top of him and kissing him teasingly, she added : "No, I wanna make love to the man I love."

"Aren't you satiated ?" he feigned being surprised. " We've done a lot in that department last night…"

"It looks like I could never get enough of you, Mr. Larry."

"Then, I'm going to work on that immediately."

And they made love right there on the floor. They didn't care about the comfort. All they needed was to be one. Again.

*************************************************************************************

The next day, Ally was in her office, reading some paperwork. She was totally immersed in her work and when someone knock on the door, she distractively said "Come in." When she looked up at her visitor, she was 'face to face' with a giant bouquet of roses which Larry was holding out to her.

"What is…Larry ?"

"Hi, sweetie. I left early this morning so I thought I'd say hi and in the same time walk you home."

"But the roses ?"

"There's one rose for each day we spent apart.

"Larry, you didn't to."

"I wanted to. So, ready to go ?"

"I have to give John some papers. It will only take a minute. Wait for me here."

"Wait." He put a quick kiss on her lips and let her go. 

In the end, it took more than a minute to fill in the papers with John. An hour later, when Ally headed back to her office she heard Larry talking with someone. Instead of rushing in, she stayed behind the door and listened. It was Elaine. _"Eavesdropping, I never thought it would come to that."_

_"I always knew you would succeed. You only had to make the first step."_

_"I never said that I got the role, Larry. I've already told you that on the phone. I'm confident, not sure."_

_"I never got a chance to thank you for Wednesday night, how did you do it ?"_

_"Well. First, you're welcome. Second, I met a guy –before Raymond- who knew Lenny Kravitz. I've always been a fan."_

_"I don't understand : why did you tell me about Broadway. Ally doesn't even know about it ."_

_"Because you're the first who ever believed in me. You told me once I had to want more. I took your advice. And I didn't tell the others because I didn't to be pointed at if I failed the audition. I wouldn't be able to stand it."_

This is when Ally chose to enter.

"That's not fair ! How could you…? I would never make fun of you, Elaine. Never."

"Ally," Larry was amused " Were you spying on us ?"

"Um, no, I-I……this is my office ! I don't even have the right t-"

Larry took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Calm down, sweetheart. I was only kidding. We don't have anything to hide, Elaine ?"

"Ally, I wanted to tell you about the audition."

"And ?"

"It's for a Musical : A Chorus Line. I auditioned for the main part and I made a good impression."

"That's fantastic !" Ally had forgotten her anger. "But wait a minute, Larry you got Elaine on the phone before coming back to Boston ? You didn't even call me ?"

"I called you, Ally…at work. Since Elaine's your secretary, she answered the phone. You were in court that day so she suggested me to make you a surprise. That's all."

"Oh," Ally felt stupid "I'm sorry if I reacted that way. The two should have told me about that Musical. I hate to be left out." she pouted.

Willing to change the subject, Larry reminded her of the purpose of his visit. "We were on our way home, remember ?"

"I'm ready….but don't think I'll forget about that little secret you made." She was trying her best to look angry but didn't succeed. She could never stay mad at him for long and he knew it. 

"Okay, " he helped her putting her coat on. "I deserve to be punished." There was no need to argue with Ally. At this moment, he was more likely to laugh than to argue over that.

They left the building hand in hand, not noticing the pained expression on Glenn's face.

*************************************************************************************

_"We always think that when everything's fine something, somewhere, in someway is going to happen."_

And there's no exception from that. Not even at Cage & Fish. Mid-November, Ally and Glenn were working on a case together. Coming back from the courthouse, Ally headed directly for the unisex because she had stained her blouse on the way. Elaine hailed her : 

"Ally, I've got to tell you that Lar-"

"Later Elaine."

She should have listened to Elaine. Things may have turned out differently. Seconds later in the unisex, Ally was trying to clean her blouse, something that was getting all her attention.

"Ally ?" 

She looked up in the mirror and saw Glenn standing behind her. She let out a scream and took some time to catch her breath. "Glenn, you scared me ! Are you trying to give a heart attack ?"

He laughed "Of course not ! " his anxiety took over : "Look Ally, I've got to tell you something."

_"Oh, oh…I don't like where this is going."_ She had totally forgotten about her stained blouse. Taking a few steps back, she warned him : "Glenn, I really don't think now is the time."

"I know, but I have to say it anyway. Now that Larry's back I have nothing to lose. Ally, there's more than a close friendship between us."

"Glenn, stop it !"uneasy, she already knew what he wanted to say.

" I want more, because…" he took her hand in his.

"No, Glenn." She put a finger on his mouth to prevent from going on.

"…I'm in love with you."

Ally was crestfallen. In a second, a friendship she cherished had fallen into pieces. But it wasn't enough, the sound of a flush could be heard in the background and someone got of a stall. Ally was frozen.

"La-Larry ?"

"What the hell is this all about ?" His Ally was standing there with Glenn holding her hand and he had just told her he loved her. Totally out of place, Glenn tried to explain.

"Um, Larry I-" 

"I don't even wanna listen to you !! " he turned back to Ally and stared at her in disbelief. His expression was a mix of anger and deception. "Ally, I can't believe…" He was at a loss for words. His look went back on Glenn. "Know what, I'd better go."

He quickly walked out and stepped into the elevator. When Ally became conscious of the situation, she ran out in search of him but it was too late, Larry had disappeared.

******************

That evening, Larry didn't came back home. It was 10p.m. and Larry hadn't show up yet. Pacing back and forth, Ally imagined all sorts of things and fearing the worst, she broke down and cried. "It can't be over…oh God, where is he ?" After her fifth cup of coffee and a lot of thinking, she finally fell asleep on the couch.

"Ally, honey…what are you doing here ?" Opening one eye, she recognized Larry. He was softly  whispering to her, kneeling down by the couch.

"Larry ?" She looked at the clock in the kitchen : 2a.m. "Where have you been ? I thought you had left me again !" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. 

Larry could see the anxiety spread all over her face and felt all the more guilty because he knew he was the cause of it. He tenderly took her in his arms and brushed away a lock of her hair, he explained the reasons of his short disappearance. 

"I needed to be alone for a while. I've thought about what I overheard earlier today , and it hit me."

Drying her tears, she asked : "What hit you ?"

"Me being a fool. Glenn's in love with you. So what ? I trust you , Ally but for a second I thought that Glenn was going to take you away from me. I really did. That's why I reacted that way. I was terrified at the idea of losing you.

"Larry, you have nothing to worry about. You're it and nothing will ever change that. And knowing that you trust me, that's what makes me the most happy." 

Larry breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. He sat down on the couch next to her and they fell asleep that way with Ally cuddled up in his arms. That night, they'd made a step forward in they relationship and he knew that : for once, he faced things instead of running away. 

That night, he had taken a decision. The decision that would change everything…

**End of Chapter One**


	2. What you've all been waiting for

**Here's the long awaited chapter : the…nope !! I won't tell you, you have to read !! ;-)**

**And please : REVIEW !!! Like I said before, I wrote this a while ago and it's still unfinished (only two more chapters written), I think I'm going to continue the fic where I left off but I still need convincing…**

**Chapter Two**

A week had passed since the little incident with Glenn. Ally had taken care of it : she had asked Richard to be removed from the case and told Glenn she needed time and put some distance. He understood that nothing would ever happen between him and Ally and was willing to try the friend card. Ally, on her side, was faraway from that. The next day was significant for Larry and her : it would be one year since they first kissed. She wanted it to be an unforgettable day…and night ! They were having lunch together that present day and she secretly hoped that Larry would talk about it. He did.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a romantic dinner at our place tomorrow." he proposed.

_"Our place…love how it sounds."_ Ally faked the surprise and asked : "What are celebrating ?"

"Something that happened a year ago. " he reached for her hand and slowly bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly. "Any idea ?"

"Oh, now I see what you're talking about, our first kiss."

"Exactly. Remember how nervous you were ?"

"Yeah, it still feels like yesterday."

"Well, it's not like we didn't get to practice…" he flashed her that sexy smile…and she was sent into another world. A world where she would have called in sick and spent the afternoon with Larry, doing naughty, naughty things. But she quickly got back to earth and whispered :

"We will have all the time for that tonight."

Half disappointed, Larry let her hand go and stood up.

"Okay, time to go back to work. See you at home."

He took his briefcase and exited the shop. In the meantime, Ally was subjugated : she gazed at the amazing man she was in love with and blew him a kiss through the crowd separating them. _"I'm lucky"_ she uttered, a wide smile on her face.

On the oh-so awaited day, Ally was unusually busy at work. She had papers and papers to fill in, opening arguments to prepare, Richard got her on a new case… It was like everybody was trying to keep her from having that romantic dinner. At 8p.m., heartbroken she called Larry to tell him she'd be late. And half an hour later, someone was knocking on her door.

"Larry ! I thought you'd wait for me at home ?"

"Well, I couldn't wait to see you so I came." He took of his jacket and Ally saw he was dressed in an elegant black tux.

"Wow, you look……yummy ! Right, there are no others words. But why ?

"Our romantic dinner. I'm……yummy ?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering that you look incredibly sexy in that tux and that I missed you for the whole day, yes. I'd be ready to eat you." she was teasing him and he knew that. Noticing the suit bag he was carrying over his shoulder, Ally asked him what it was.

"A surprise, for later. Are you finished ?" he indicated the papers on her desk.

"Not even close, but…hell to work !" she closed her folder and got up. "Let me take my co-"

"Wait, sit down."

"What ?"

"Just…do it. Questions are for later."

She sat back down, questioning. Going round her desk, Larry stopped in front of her.

"A year ago, you let me in. You were sitting in that chair, scared of it, but you gave in anyway. I told you that you had forgotten how to love, and beloved. Now I realize how wrong I was. You are the one who taught me everything. We've both experienced the pain to be away from each other and I won't let that happen again. Ever." His voice began to crack with emotion. Ally ? She was already wiping away her first tear. "I've failed a lot of times, Ally. But if you're not afraid to give it a try, we can make it work……forever."

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

_For once unafraid I can go where life leads me_

_And somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Someone warm like you_

Could make my dreams come true 

She was ready to respond but he put a finger on her lips to prevent her from doing so. "I know it sounds terrifying, but…" he knelt down on one knee and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. "…I love you Ally, and you would make me the happiest man ever by becoming my wife." Inside the box was a perfect solitaire. Tears rolling down her face, she managed to say The word :

"Y-yes." Larry slide the ring down her finger and kissed her tenderly.

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once I've got someone I know won't desert me_

_And I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say: "This is mine you can't take it"_

_As long as I've got love I know I can make it_

For once in my life I've got someone who needs me 

His eyes searching for hers, he asked : "Now are you ready for a romantic dinner ? I booked a restaurant for us at 8p.m. Your dress is in that bag."

"You had it all planned, tell me ?"

"I didn't want any lousy waiter to screw up my proposal this time. " Forehead against forehead, Ally looked at the man that was now her fiancé and made an interesting suggestion :

"Since we're already late, there's no need to go to the restaurant… Right now, I'm not hungry for food…" her eyes were burning with desire. If they weren't standing in her office, he would have undressed her in a minute. Giving in, he kissed her. And sliding his hand down her back, he pressed her against him while Ally responded to his kiss. But when things heated up a little, Ally pulled away. While readjusting his tie, she explained why :

"Larry, it's not that I don't want to but I recall that Coretta is still working. She could to see me and…you know, I would be able to look at her again."

"You're right, let's go."

Larry drove them back, trying his best to focus on the road and keep his hands of her. Once arrived, Ally was asleep on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her for the world, he carefully took her out of the car and tucked her in the bed. Too excited to sleep, Larry made himself some coffee and came back on the bedroom to take a look at Ally. "She looks like an angel," he thought "and she's my fiancée. Wow, it feels actually weird to say it…at last." At that very moment, watching her asleep, Larry had no doubts over the future : step by step, everything was falling in its place.

The next morning, when Ally woke up, she found Larry sitting on a chair besides the bed, staring at her.

"Morning."

"Morning." she replied with a yawn. "Come here, I need a hug from my fiancé." And she opened her arms to him. Larry got on the bed and complied, that wasn't something he was going to refuse. Ally became pensive. "Larry, there's something that I don't get : you once told me you wanted to clear things with Sam before getting serious. Here we are, engaged, but nothing's changed about Sam's custody."

"Don't worry, things are on their way."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"You'll see." A mysterious smile formed on his lips.

Ally felt weird, she knew that Larry was hiding something from her. Something important. "Remember what I told you about hating being left out ? Larry, tell me what's going on."

"Shh," he kissed her on the shoulder "Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me on this."

"I guess I'll have to." she sighed "But promise me I'll be the first to know."

"Promise."

Larry rested his head her shoulder and surrounded Ally with his arms. They simply wanted to enjoy this quiet moment. It made Ally forget about her earlier anxiety, she felt secure in his arms and it helped her relax.

Comfortably installed on the couch, Ally was chatting with Renee.

"Yes, I can't believe it myself !"

"I thought the two of you decided to take it slow ?"

"Apparently something came up and made him change his mind. All I know is that it has to deal with Sam's custody."

"And when's the wedding ?"

"We've thought of early-January : it gives me a whole months to take care of the preparation. Will you be able to come ?"

"Since I'm moving back in Boston in a few weeks, I surely will."

"You what ? Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Hey, that's why I called you Ally ! I've made my decision this morning. I'm feeling better and the doc said it was time for me to get back into my daily routine.

"That's fantastic ! It's going to be like old times. You and me…"

"……Plus Larry."

"Yeah……wait, do you realize I'll have to change my name ? Ally……Paul."

"Sounds good but you'll always be Ally McBeal to me : banging her head on the walls, plowing down pedestrians…"

"These days I tend to correct that. With Larry, everything's easier : he gives me-"

"Balance."

" Exactly. Oh, and I almost forgot : you're my bridesmaid. And don't you dare to say no !" she laughed.

"That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse." Renee heard a door opening at the end of the line : it was Larry coming back from work.

"Hi honey, who's on the phone ?"

"It's Renee."

"Say hi to her." Lowering his voice, he added : "could you be quick, I've got something to show you."

"Okay." Ally took back the phone : "Renee ? Larry's home. I have to hang up but I'll call you next week to settle things for your arrival."

"No problem. Bye, Ally."

"Bye." She put the phone down and looked at Larry : he couldn't stand still. "What's up ?"

"You have to sit down for that one."

"I'm already sitted, Larry. Tell me."

Clearing his throat, he began pacing back and forth in the living room. "Five months from now, when I was back in Detroit, I tried to fix things with Jamie." Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added "About Sam's custody, that goes without saying. She was still willing to take him to Canada for some reasons, and I wasn't gonna let her do that. So I hired a lawyer –unbeknownst to Sam- to resolve the situation. The day you left Detroit after the Dawn's case, I got a call from him :Jamie is allowed to move in Canada but Sam gets to spend two weeks by months with me and some of the vacation."

Ally was stunned. "Wow, that's an improvement !"

"And it's not over : I was waiting for the approval of the judge and I received it this morning ! " He took a letter out of his pocket. " Here : it's clearly written and it's official."

Ally got up and took his hands in hers. "I'm proud of you : Sam's got a wonderful father. I hope he realizes that."

"I'll do my best not to screw it up this time."

"How do you feel about it ?" she asked, concerned.

Larry took off his glasses and concentrated on wiping them. "In a way, I'm petrified : I'm given a new start. But then I become conscious that I got you…and him. And I know that with the two of you in my life I'm gonna make it. Everything will just work out fine." He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her, confident in the future.

"Riiiiichard !!" Ally burst into his office, slamming the door behind her. Ready to make a killing, she found him struggling with a pair of rollers he couldn't take off.

"Hi, Ally ! Could you help m-"

"Glenn resigned !"

"Yes, what are the news in that ?"

"Nobody told me, that's the problem !!"

"Look, Ally" he tried to get up but lost balance and fell right back in his chair. " Glenn wanted it to be a secret. I owed him that."

"Since when do you keep secret ? And why was I the only one being left out ?"

"Cause he asked me to. Ally, it's pretty damn simple : he loves you, you're getting married with Larry, he leaves for another firm."

"He's still here , in Boston ?" she looked surprised.

"Of course ! The guy didn't want to move to Russia !"

"Funny, ah ah ! I also had something to tell you and since you're in such a good mood, I'm going to say it now : I'm taking my afternoon off. Renee's waiting for me at the airport." And she stormed out of the room.

"Hey, Ally wait ! You can't leave after…oooOOOhhh !!" this time Richard couldn't get hold of his desk and stretched himself out on the floor. "Bigônes."

"So, who will be the bestman ?"

"Some friend from law school : William Rivers."

At the apartment, Renee and Ally were talking about the wedding last arrangements while having a cup of tea.

"William Rivers. Uh-uh…"

"What 'uh-uh' ?"

"I thought you'd give me more information."

"Renee, you've been back for a week, dating someone isn't a priority."

"I never said th-"

"I read it in your eyes."

"Okay, you won. I acknowledge that I might be interested."

"Then I'll have to keep you in leash for the few upcoming days : William arrives tomorrow."

"Is he that gorgeous ?" Renee asked, trying to focus on her tea and look innocent.

"Larry showed me some pictures and to be true, he's……in good shape."

"Then I'll try to behave."

"And what about Jackson ?"

A look of apprehension crossed Renee's face. "I'll be fine, Ally. You know what ? Maybe we will get along ? Miracles sometimes happen."

"I'm sorry to impose you that but I invited Coretta and they're quite inseparable."

"I told you I'll be fine. Don't forget that Will will be there…"

"We'll see about that. Seriously : be careful."

"I'm a big girl."

Ally stood up and went in the kitchen to make more tea. Her eyes landed on the pictures set on the fridge. One of them had been taken at the park during the first weekend when Sam went to Boston. It showed the three of them dressed in baseball attires.

"Hey, did I tell you that Sam was attending the wedding ? It's on a weekend when Larry was supposed to take him. It also means that he'll stay with us on Saturday night. I won't let him sleep at an hotel with Larry whereas he's got a bedroom here."

"So it will be the three of us ?"

"Not really : my mother insisted on sleeping over. Elaine, Nelle, Coretta and Jenny will stop by on Sunday morning, before the ceremony."

Renee was taken aback : "Jenny ? I thought you hated her."

"Well, since Glenn left she became more…friendly. She doesn't see me as a competitor and I even start to like her. I recently discovered that we have much in common. We agreed not to talk about Glenn."

"That's good. And Larry ? He's sleeping at an hotel ?"

"He and all the men will do what they want. I just had one requirement : twelve o'clock at the church."

"You've taken care of everything as I see."

"Yeah, I even found an hotel for Larry's mother."

"I've never seen her. How's your mother in law ?"

"She looks distant but once you know her, you find out that she's sweet and loving."

"His father doesn't come ?"

"The only thing got from Larry is that he'd stopped seeing him since his parents got divorced. He's not very talkative on that subject."

"You can easily deduce where does that fear of failure come from."

Ally sat back on the couch and took a sip of her tea. "Yeah, that's what I thought myself."

"Hey, you seem to handle the pressure, that's a good thing. And I'm not gonna lie, I first expected you to freak out and do something stupid."

"I'm serene but wait until the wedding, there's still a week…"

Renee studied her face and couldn't say if her fried was joking. "Disappearing on the day of her wedding, that would be just like her." she thought.

January 4th 2002, four days before the wedding.

"No ! I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you, end of discussion." Hands on her hips, Ally was forbidding Larry to leave. On his side, he was standing by the doorstep, visibly exasperated.

"Ally, would you stop being absurd ! I have to pick up Sam at the airport in less than twenty minutes and I'm already late."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell on the couch. "I can't , Larry…I can't !"

Puzzled, Larry step back into the apartment and closed the door. "Okay. What's the matter, Ally ? Something is bothering you and it has nothing to do with my ability to drive."

"You're going to run away, like Emma did." she cried.

"What ?" Larry couldn't hide his amusement. "You think I'm going to leave you now because I'm afraid ?"

"Well, considering our foregoing, anything can happen."

Larry became serious : "No, that one can't happen. I'm not going to throw it all away. It doesn't make sense."

"Even so…I can't stop."

"I don't know what to say, Ally. Except that I don't feel insecure, you shouldn't either. Isn't that the way it should be ?" She nodded, knowing he was right. Lifting her chin, he looked her in the eyes. "Am I free to go?"

"Yep."

"You're sure you're feeling better ?"

Shaking her head, she motioned for him to leave. "Hurry up, Sam's going to wait for you."

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek and mouthed 'I love you' before walking out.

_"Only two days left and I'll be Mrs. Paul. Wow, I can't wait !!"_

"You are……perfect !" Jeannie McBeal was out of word to describe her daughter. The hairdresser had already fixed her hair and she had put on her dress.

"Thanks mom." she turned to Renee. "Really, how am I ?"

"To be honest, you look stunning. Larry is going to be crazy and I'm sure he'll need to control-"

"Hum, hum." Jeannie cleared her throat and Renee immediately stopped.

"Sorry, Mrs. McBeal. I didn't mean to be inappropriate." Embarrassed, she hoped she didn't make the wrong impression. Jeanie didn't even look at her and asked her daughter :

"I looks like you're ready. I'm heading for the church to join your father. We will be waiting for you. Twelve o'clock !! And don't worry, you're doing good."

"As soon as she left the room, Ally breathed out heavily.

"A little peace…at last !"

"I recognize that your mother is quite…how can I say it ? Exhausting."

"She almost got me on my nerves : 'sweetie, smile for the photograph ! Sweetie, stand straight ! Sweetie…' I'm not twelve for God's sake !"

"Yeah, she keeps blocking that out." Ally suddenly froze. "Ally ?" When she recovered her voice, she was talking very fast. "Ally, where were you ?"

"What ? Oh, Renee, you have to go check on Sam. See if he needs anything. He can dress up by himself but he's probably betting bored playing video games. I should have asked my mother to bring him to the church, God I'm so stupid !"

"Hey, calm down." She put a comforting hand on her arm. "Take deep breathes…and relax. I'm going to see how he's doing."

"Thanks."

When Renee exited Sam's bedroom, she found Ally her hand on the handle of the door, ready to get out. She had just put on a coat on her wedding dress and intended to leave the apartment.

"Ally ? Where do you think you're going like that ?"

Caught red-handed, Ally stuttered : "W-well…I-I needed… _-Find something, Ally…the more silent you stay, the more suspicious it gets-_…candies !!"

"Candies ?" her arms crossed, Renee was intrigued . "

_"Lame, Ally. You couldn't find something better ?"_ She managed to find a reason. "I'm a little…stressed and eating candies would help me relax."

Doubtful, Renee proposed herself : "I'll go and buy them for you. You stay here, I'll be back within a few minutes. Don't forget that Elaine and the others arrive soon."

"What time is it ?"

"Ten thirty."

Ally faked going back in her bedroom and waved Renee goodbye. "Okay." When the heard the door closing, she rushed into Sam's room.

"Hey, big boy ! You're ready ?"

"You look beautiful, Ally. Yes, I'm ready. Is it time to go ?"

"Not yet, but I have to ask you something. " she knelt down by his side. " Would you mind if I let you alone for a few minutes ? I have to go somewhere before the ceremony. Elaine is on her way.

"Sure, I can handle that."

"You're terrific !" she kissed him on the forehead. "I won't be long."

Renee was in the shop paying for the candies when her cell rang.

"Renee Radick."

"Hi, Renee. It's Nelle, is Ally with you ?"

"No, why ?" she felt something was happening. Something wrong.

"Well, she's…gone."

"WHAT ?" her scream got her all the looks settled on her. She repeated calmer :"What ? How is that even possible ? And Sam ?"

"She told him she had something to do. She had already left when we arrived."

"Okay, I'm coming." Leaving the candies on the bank, she ran out of the shop.

"It's past eleven, Renee. We should call Larry." Nelle advised.

"NO! There's no way I'm gonna let her ruin that day. It's her day. What could have possibly passed through her mind ?"

"Did she say something special this morning ?"

"She was doing well. Her mother pressured her but it was nothing important."

"Maybe it was enough to make her freak out and call it off." Jenny suggested. "None of us is married. We can't reasonably understand her behavior."

Renee was getting frustrated. Nelle, Jenny and Coretta weren't helping. They all thought Ally had run away from commitment. "Don't you understand that this is all she's been waiting for ? A man who loves her and a ring on her finger. She had no reason to leave. And I told you she was doing fine. No, there's must be something else."

"But what ?" Coretta asked. "None of us have a clue."

"Believe me, if I knew what triggered her reaction I would have found her by now !" Worn out, Renee sat on the couch and took her head in her hands.

"What do we do ? We can't stay here and do…nothing !" Nelle threw her hands in the air in exasperation : she hated being helpless.

Renee raised her head and shot her a "don't do that " look. "The first one calling Larry will have to face me." she warned. " Ally will be back in time for the ceremony. Larry doesn't need any additional stress."

"I'm bringing Sam to the church. Larry will be happy to see him. Renee ?" Coretta proposed.

"Thanks. Go there. As for me, I'm staying here in case she returns." Elaine was quiet. She still hadn't say a word and seemed lost in thoughts. "Elaine, you stay here or follow Coretta and the others to the church ?"

"What ?" she suddenly became aware of Renee's presence.

"Are you staying or do you leave for the church ?"

She hesitantly replied : "She's not coming back."

"What do you mean ?"

"I should have understand…" she felt guilty for not seeing what was going on.

"Elaine, tell me ! Do you know anything ?"

"It's…Billy. She saw Billy."

"You mean she hallucinated ?"

"It happened a few days ago, at work. She was talking to herself, that what I first thought. Her office was empty when I came in. But I recall the conversation, I'm sure that she was talking to Billy."

Coretta and Jenny were dumbfounded : "Who's Billy ?"

"Never mind." Renee had the key of Ally's disappearance. " Elaine, Billy's been buried in Boston ? "

"I think so. Westerly cemetery."

"I'm going there."

Elaine grabbed her arm : "Renee, I'm not even sure she's there."

"She has to." She took her car keys and left.

_Billy Allan Thomas_

_1969-2000_

_Beloved son and friend_

She had been standing there for a while, staring at his grave. The coldness of January in Boston gave her chills and she blamed herself for not being more covered. Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder, she slowly turned round.

"Hi, Billy."

"Hi. How are you doing, Ally ?"

"Well, I could be better."

"It's still that wedding thing we were talking about ?"

She nodded and made an attempt at smiling. " I cant hide anything from you."

"You're the one hiding from yourself, Ally. What's really bothering you ?"

"I-I don't know." She sighed.

Billy laughed widely : "What an improvement ?"

"That's not funny."

Regaining composure, he said : "Seriously, you know what's wrong. And if you don't admit it now, you're going to lose everything : Larry, Sam…and yourself."

Ally considered his words for a minute and finally replied. "What if I screw up everything ? What if I'm not a good mother for Sam ? You once told me I couldn't ever be fulfilled with what I have. What if I…"

"…Let go ?"

She looked down. "Yeah."

"Is that what you're so afraid of ? Being happy ? That's all you've been waiting for. You've got the man of your dream and the chance to built a family with him."

"I want it." she claimed.

"So go !! What are you doing still here ? He's waiting for you, Ally. You deserve to be happy. I'll always be there for you to sort things out but I mustn't hold you back."

Overwhelmed, Ally hugged him and put a kiss on his cheek : "I love you, Billy. Take care."

And without looking back, she ran to the cab that was waiting for her in the alley.

"Ally ?…Ally ?" Renee was now in the cemetery but Ally was still nowhere to be found. She looked at her watch : 11.45. Knowing there was nothing left to do, she dialed Larry's number.

"Hello."

"Larry ?"

"No, actually it's Will. Larry's busy at the moment. You've got something to tell him ? I can take the message."

"Well, it's about Ally."

"Oh, yeah : we already know. She came here by herself."

"She's at the church ?" Renee was astounded.

"The only one we're waiting for is you, Renee. Where are you ?"

The only answer he got was the dial tone. Renee was on her way and twenty minutes later, she was standing by the altar. She knew she'd be late but Elaine managed to slow things down.

Then, the wedding march began playing and Ally appeared, holding her father's arm. She was literally glowing. Larry was beaming and when he locked eyes with her, he instantly melted in her gaze. Renee was already crying and even Nelle was on the edge of doing so. Ally tried to focus on her steps. With no music on, she would have run to him. When her father had done his part of the job, Ally was standing by Larry's side in front of the priest. Seeing that her hands were trembling a little, Larry took one of them I his to help her calm down. Ally smiled at him as their fingers intertwined.

An hour later, the priest introduced for the first time Lawrence and Allyson Paul.

After the traditional first kiss of their wedded life, Larry led her down the aisle to the top of the steps of the church. A limousine was parked at the bottom. Without warning, he lift Ally up and walked down the steps with her in his arms, with everybody clapping and whistling. They got into the car that would take them to the Martini bar where a reception would be held.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. What she wasn't expecting

**Author's Note : It won't be long , I can assure you. I still want to remind you that this was written a loooooong time ago and forgive my bad grammar and any mistakes cuz, you know, English's not my native language. Moreover, this fic has no beta reader, so…anyone interested ?**

**As always , REVIEW !! It always helps and I'm king of feeling down…my muse went on vacation and never came back ! Tell me what you think of the storyline, what you would like to happen, the characters, if the humor's too bad, etc.... You might make me reconsider the fate of this fic (which is still unfinished), there's only 1 chapter written left.**

**Chapter Three**

"…and as the bestman, I can tell you that you're a lucky man, my friend. I wish the two of you a lifetime of happiness…and more !" He raised his glass. "To Ally and Larry, forever !" Everyone joined him.

"To Ally and Larry !"

" Now I'm gonna sit because it's the bridesmaid turn to make a fool of herself. It's up to you Renee." William handed her the microphone. He had just made a toast to the newly married couple and was relieved it was over : he had never been fond of speech in public.

"When I met you Ally, I first thought you were nuts !" laughter could be heard. " But day by day, the image of you faded out and I saw the real you : a wonderful friend, always here in case of need. Someone who listen. In Larry you've finally found someone who will take care of you all along the way. You knew he was the one since you met him. And now, there's only one thing that is missing…or only one person, I should say…" she grinned. " One last thing : first to be the Godmother !"

Richard raised his finger to show he had something to say :"May I add something ?"

"Shut up, Richard !" John cut in. It was Ally's day and John wanted to prevent Richard from saying another Fishism.

Larry tightened his embrace, clearly making Ally understand his intentions. "Then we will have to work on that…" His eyes were burning with desire.

"We'll see about that after the reception." She whispered in his ear, a sexy smile crossing her face.

"I don't know if I can wait that long…"

But they didn't have a choice. It would be too suspicious just to sneak off in the middle of reception. They didn't have cut the cake. While doing so, Renee got up on stage and began singing "did you ever love somebody" :

_Did you ever love somebody?_

So much that the earth moved 

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Even though it hurt to…_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Nothing else your heart could do_

_Did you ever love somebody?_

_Like I love you._

_Like I love you._

_Like I love you_

Ally was talking with her father when the song ended. Renee introduced : "Today, we have the honor to welcome a new musician in our circle : Sam Paul." She stepped out to reveal Sam sitting at the piano. She turned round. "Hey, Larry ! Look who's……?" But Larry wasn't there anymore. She was ready to go in search of him but the room went dark. Sam began playing the intro of Their song. Then Larry stepped out of the shadow, holding a microphone.

_Chances are you'll find me_

_Somewhere on your road tonight_

_Seems I always end up driving by_

_Ever since I've known you_

_It just seems you're on my way_

All the rules of logic don't apply 

"Oh, no ! He had to do it." She thought. " I promised myself not to cry."

_I long to see you in the night_

_Be with you 'til morning light_

That two last lines were full of sense and Ally shivered at the idea of it. "In a few hours, we'll be alone."

_I remember clearly how you looked_

The night we met 

_I recall your laughter and your smile_

_I remember how you made me_

_Feel so at ease_

_I remember all your grace, your style_

Everyone in the room was mesmerized by Larry's voice but Ally was moved in another way : that wasn't her boyfriend singing to her. No, it was her 'husband'. The man she as going to spend the rest of her life with.

_And now you're all I long to see_

_You've come to mean so much to me_

Larry sat at the piano next to Sam and she finally became aware that the little boy was still playing. Larry put the microphone closer to Sam and together the sang the chorus :

_Chances are I'll see you_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met_

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer_

_All I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby you're the best, I've ever met_

It was so sweet to see them sing : father and son. Larry was overjoyed , it was written all over his face. Ally was ready to applaud since she knew the song had reached its end, but instead Larry went on and began another verse. She had never heard it before and this time, Larry looked at her straight in the eyes.

_And I'll be dreaming of the future_

_And hoping you'll be by my side_

_And in the morning I'll be longing_

_For the night_

_For the night…_

He and Sam repeated the chorus once, time for Ally to wipe off the upcoming tears. Then Larry got and left the stage. Slowly, he made his way towards her and taking her hand, he placed on his heart , almost shouting the last words.

_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby you're the best I've ever met_

Ally couldn't take it anymore and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him and let out in a whisper :"I love your voice." She paused. "Okay, I love everything about you."

Larry laughed. "I love you, Ally Paul."

"Yep !" She kissed him another time and suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. All the friends and family were staring at them……and Sam was still at the piano. She kneeled down by his side and took him in her arms." Thank you sweetheart, it's a wonderful surprise you made to me. Look, I'm even crying !"

"I wanted to give you and dad something special."

"It's a memorable gift, I can swear."

Larry's eyes watered at the sight of his son and his wife hugging. He always knew Ally would be a good mother and Sam seemed to love her. Larry wasn't the only one touched by this scene, the silence of their guests spoke for itself.

"And where is that damn dance ? Your first as a married couple ?" Coretta shouted.

"Here it comes !!" Elaine jumped off her chair and took the microphone. Seconds later, Ally and Larry were dancing to the sound of Diane Warren.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

You're the one who saw me through, through it all 

Gradually, everybody got on the dance floor. Even Will had invited Renee to dance. Ally glanced at them and smiled.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I want this day to last forever." Ally muttered while they were nuzzling. "It's perfect."

"Mmh, it sounds tempting but I'm too thrilled for tomorrow. I want to grow old with you Mrs. Paul. Is t okay for you ?"

"Deal."

Larry faked to be relieved : "Well ,it's a good thing 'cause that'd be an issue otherwise."

"We have a lot of time ahead of us for that. Right now, I wanna dance with my husband."

"Uh-uh, I like how it sounds. Could you say it again ?"

"I wanna dance with my incredibly gorgeous and sexy man that is my husband."

Larry studied her for a minute and as usual, motioned for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and impregnate herself of the smell of his skin. She had totally fallen into his embrace and soon they became oblivious to the world surrounding them.

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"Earth to Mr. And Mrs. Paul…Mr. And Mrs. Paul are called back to earth…"

It was hearing Elaine repeating that over and over that got them out of their trance. He and Ally were the only ones dancing left, with no music on. They awkwardly broke off. "Are you back with us ?" she joked. Still on stage, she declared she had an announcement to make. " I've got a gift for you two. It's a little informal but I hope you'll like it. Four months from now, I cast an audition for a musical in Broadway. I thought I could just take my chance and it turned out that…" she waited for the suspense to settle "…I got the role ! I know I owe it to you. You were the ones pushing me, telling me that I worth more than what I let people see. Remember that twist contest ? I knew it was the beginning of something." She took an envelope out of her top "In this, you'll find two tickets for the premiere of _'A Chorus Line'_ in which I'm given the main part. Tell everyone you've book the October 26th 'cause I want you to be there ! And once again, thank you for everything."

Overwhelmed, Ally let go off Larry's hand and went on the stage to hug Elaine. "You're welcome. I'm happy you've finally found your path." She glimpsed at Raymond "Looks like you found somebody else on the way…"

"These times, everything seem to fall in its place."

"You're right, when you believe in it, everything can happen."

They shared a long look of mutual understanding, both remembering the hard times they went through a year ago. Larry's voice broke their little moment :

"It's now time for the bouquet toss !"

All the girls gathered together, including Elaine. Closing her eyes, Ally threw the bouquet behind her shoulder. Elaine tried to catch it but it went right into Nelle's hands. At first, she looked uneasy but when Elaine asked her to give it to her, she quickly hide it behind her back.

"No, I keep it ! By the way I like these flowers." She was obviously lying and was ecstatic she caught it.

John had a huge smile all over his face and Richard patted him sympathetically on the shoulder : "Sorry, John. You'll be the next victim of this useless institution."

"How about the garter ?" asked Raymond "Guys don't have it in Boston ?"

Larry was ready to throw it when Coretta stopped him.

"I've got an idea. How about changing the rules a little ?"

All the attention was set on her. She kept that mysterious smile.

"Go ahead, Coretta. " Larry was intrigued by her suggestion.

"I know a French tradition that is much more funny than that…"

"I'm listening."

"Well, first we need Ally to come here and stand upright on that chair."

Conciliating but nevertheless puzzled, Ally followed her instructions.

"Second, Larry you have to slid the garter at her ankle. The goal of the game is to slid the garter higher and higher. But to do so, you men will have to pay. The higher the cost is, the higher the garter gets."

"So we sort of have to bid to have the right to slid up the garter ?" Larry summed up.

"Yeah, but you only get to bid once. And at some point, Ally will esteem that the garter is high enough. The last person who raised the garter is designed as the winner."

"and what does he win ?" Raymond demanded "A kiss from the bride ?"

"In your dreams !!" Larry cut in. "Seriously, Coretta."

"He wins the privilege to throw the garter."

"Well, I'm okay with it." The he turned to the men : "What do you think ?"

All nodded in agreement. _"This promises to be fun."_ thought Coretta. She had intentionally forgotten to tell Larry the main rule : the gloom doesn't get to bid. He has to sit and watch all the men sliding one by one the garter on his wife.

"So let's begin !" Coretta said playfully. She felt something was missing. "Elaine, I think some music is needed." Excited over the idea of doing a number, Elaine search through her CD and began singing on the instrumental of "Feelin' love".

You make me feel like a sticky pistil leaning into a stamen You make me feel like a mister sunshine himself 

_You make me feel like splendor in the grass_

_While we're rollin', damn skippy baby_

You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between my thighs… 

The background music definitely contributed to heat up the game. At the beginning, men were reasonable. Ally found it actually pleasant to have all those men at her feet…But when the garter reached over her knee, Larry stepped in and proposed a high to stop the auction. He wasn't going to let any man lay a hand on Ally's tight. Coretta stopped him in his track : "Uh, Larry ? I forgot to mention one little thing : you can't take part in this because you're the gloom."

"What ?!" Larry looked panicked which made Ally giggle :

"Come on, Larry. It's just a game !"

"That's not how it looks from where I'm sitting !!" he whined.

"I promise I'll stop it before it gets improper."

"It is already !!"

Jackson chimed in put his arm around Larry's shoulders. "Larry, you've married her ! Don't you think you should be over this childish jealousy thing ?"

Larry knew he was right and he hated it. Not willing to respond to Jackson, he simply said, defeated : "Alright then. Go on."

So the garter got higher…a little. After Raymond raised it once more, Ally saw Larry's jaw clenching.

"Okay, it's high enough. Raymond won !"

She quickly took off the garter and gave it to him. Seconds later, she was sitting on Larry's laps. "You're not angry ?"

"Well, I've thought about it and no : I know I'll get much more than that after the reception." He sensuously kissed the nape of her neck. She quivered at the warmth of his lips.

"Okay, don't tease me, Larry !Otherwise I won't be able to behave…"

"Sounds interesting…" he lowered his kiss to her shoulder blade.

She slapped him on the arm :"Stop it !"

"Okay, let's toss this garter so we could get finished !" he suggested in a cheerful tone.

To everyone's astonishment, the garter went to Richard. He was tranquilly smoking his cigar when it landed on his shoulder. He stared at it for a minute then realized what it meant and threw it in the air with a scream. John came up behind him and said supportively :"It seems that I won't be the only one trapped in the institution of marriage…" He pointed Jane who was talking with Jenny, unaware that Richard got the garter. Petrified, Richard looked at Jane, then at the garter, the back at Jane, with the sound of the bells resounding in his ears.

"May I have your attention, please ?" Larry was standing in the middle of the room and apparently had something to say. "First, Ally and I would like to thank, all for many different reasons. Richard and Raymond because you brought Ally to Detroit, Elaine because you arranged my return with Lenny, Coretta because you took care of Ally while I was gone…Each of you took part in our reunion and that's something we won't forget. We wanted this day to be unforgettable and it is. As you know, Ally and I are leaving tomorrow for a two weeks honeymoon in Italy. Don't even try to join us, we intend to have some peace, away from work. And now, Mr. And Mrs. Paul are leaving 'cause they can't wait to start they life as a married couple. Thank you." Larry walked over his wife and whispered :"Now that I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone, let's go."

"I can't wait either." She replied, smirking.

They exited the bar hand in hand but as soon as they got into the limousine, it took them a huge amount of strength to keep their hands off each other.

Luckily, they had the apartment all for themselves : Renee was taking Sam to the airport and would exceptionally sleep at Elaine's. By the time they reached their place, Larry's tie was already in her hand. Ally was ready to enter the apartment when Larry sopped her : "Let me do this the old fashion way." He swept her off her feet and pushed the door open as Ally laughed in delight.

_Fly away with me tonight_

_Take me on a one-way flight in your lovin' arms_

_And everything's gonna be alright_

_You're the one who took my hand_

_When no one else could understand_

_You're the one who moves me_

_Like nobody else can_

First, they stopped by the kitchen where Ally took off her shoes, still in his arms. Once in the living room, Larry eagerly slid off her wedding gown.

_In your eyes I see the light_

_It's your emotions glowing bright_

_So keep the fires burning_

_And let it warm me through the night_

_You can be a part of me_

_Cause you're what love was meant to be_

You and me baby we'll set the flame inside free 

Then, he carried her into the bedroom where they took off the rest of their clothes.

_Take me down to where I wanna be_

_Turn around, the man who lives inside of me_

_Take me down and lose me all night long_

_Hold me close and make me strong_

_Take me down, take me down tonight_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_Let's just put our hearts together_

_And share another night in ecstasy_

_We know that it's feelin' better_

Every time we come together 

_Maybe love was meant for you and me_

There, they made love tenderly.

Two weeks later… 

"That's it ! One more day in Florence and I would have stayed there forever."

"Every dream eventually comes to an end, Ally." And as if to comfort her, Larry put his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Do you mean that our marriage won't last ?" she asked, astonished by his statement.

Larry couldn't hold back a smile. With his softest voice, he explained : "Our honeymoon was a wonderful dream. But here, in Boston, this is reality. Two weeks in Florence gave us sweet memories and unforgettable moments…" his last comment made Ally giggled. "…but now we're building our life. For good."

The way Larry said it made her thrilled about it and helped her forget about her sadness over coming back to Boston. They were standing in front of their apartment and had just returned from Italy. Her hand on the handle, Ally proposed :

"So, ready to enter and start our life as a happy-" she kissed him on the lips "-married-" another time "-couple ?"

"I thought you'd never ask !"

They entered the apartment laughing. Ally was expecting to see Renee but she realized she wasn't there.

"It's curious," she said, putting her bag down "she told me she'd be here to welcome us…"

Larry looked at his watch. "Well, we're a little early. And maybe she's with her secret lover…"

"Do you know anything ?" She was highly suspicious.

"Hey, I was only kidding ! She's probably out doing some shopping."

"Yeah." But Ally was unconvinced.

Twenty minutes later, Renee arrived and found it surprising that the door was open. "I remember myself locking it !…" She carefully stepped into the apartment and took a look at the kitchen : Ally and Larry were sitting there, having some coffee.

"Hey guys ! You're early…"

"See," he winked at Ally "I told ya !"

"Tell me, how was it ?"

Ally began playing with her hair and smiled widely. "Well,…"

"And this is me leaving the two of you alone." Larry said, standing up. "I'm not a fan of girls talk." He sat on the couch and turned on the television. A few minutes later, Ally suggested Renee to go in her own room to talk. Renee wondered why. As a response, Ally mouthed 'eavesdropping' and pointed at Larry : the TV was set on a cooking program. Renee nodded knowingly. She followed Ally in her bedroom. Ally didn't noticed the bag she was carrying over her shoulder. Renee for sure didn't go shopping…

If Ally would have gone into Renee's bedroom, she would have found the bed undone. Renee apparently didn't sleep there the previous night…

End February at Cage & Fish. It was one of Elaine's last days at the firm : a week later, she would have to start the rehearsals for the musical.

Right after the staff meeting, Ally locked herself in her office. Concerned, Jenny knocked on her door a few minutes later. No response. Elaine proposed to try and find out what was going on. Jenny reluctantly backed off. The truth was that she didn't like Elaine : despite her romance going on with Raymond, she was still…herself. Hot and flirting with all the men in the office. In a way, she was also jealous of Ally's friendship with Elaine : they knew each other for more than four years and she, on the other side, had arrived only a few months ago.

"Go ahead, Elaine. If you think she'll talk to you."

In fact, Ally opened the door to let Elaine in and quickly closed it behind her. She was stunned when hearing the reasons of Ally's behavior.

"…and Richard kept repeating :" Ally quoted him "Don't forget about Elaine, only two days left ! I already made my choice for the newest secretary." She paused, tapping her fingers on her desk then added :"You're not even gone and he already talks about hiring a new one ! How inconvenient can he-"

" You're really touching me, Ally. You seem to be the only one affected by my departure. Richard has the right to be concerned about the new secretary. And don't worry, I'll be busy with the rehearsal but it doesn't mean that I wont come back to the firm to say hi. You can even come to see me."

"Uh, Elaine…I don't really feel like going to New York each time I want to see you."

"You do not listen to me !" she laughed. "I said I would stay in Boston for the first three months."

"You-you will ?" That was revelation of the day, she thought.

"They don't 'need' me until June. They're rehearsing with the chorus. I'll stay in Boston to practice the danced parts."

"Oh, that's good news ! What about Raymond ?"

Elaine switched uncomfortably on her chair. "We haven't really…talked about it."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"The last he brought up the subject, I…detoured his attention from it. I-uh, we made love."

"Oh !…" Ally was embarrassed, she had stepped into something private and didn't want to become intrusive.

"Well, I'm not proud of myself ! But I'll talk to him tonight. I promise." Elaine suddenly remembered one juicy detail of that night with Raymond. "Here's a good one, it happened when we were eating and…" Ally held up her hand, she had turned green. "Ally ? You look terrible, are you sure ev-"

Elaine didn't get to finish her sentence : Ally ran out of her office, covering her mouth. She followed her into the unisex and was pretty sure Ally was throwing up. When she came out, Elaine looked at her inquisitively. "Was my language too…coarse for you ?"

Ally answered while washing her hands. "No, I guess I must be a little stressed. And with that Chinese food I eat yesterday…"

"Or it might be the other thing."

She laughed nervously. "What ?No, I mean…it could be possible." She admitted.

"How long ?"

"I'm ten days late." She replied quickly, looking at the ceiling.

"Morning sicknesses, you're late…It doesn't take more to deduce that you're probably pregnant."

_"There, she said it !"_ Ally thought with panic. "I-I'm not sure. I don't want to-"

"Be pregnant ?"

"No ! I want it ! It's just…too early. I mean, Larry and I have been talking about it but we were far away from having a child, right now. We've only been married for two months."

"Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact that you might be p-"

"Stop saying it ! I understood."

Elaine sneered :"you're going to be a mother !!"

"Elaine !!" Ally shrieked. "Won't you stop claiming that ? People are gonna talk and it's the last thing I want."

"What are you going to do ?"

She realized she was still in the unisex. She put her hair back in place and turned to Elaine. "I'm gonna go back in my office and pretend like I'm working."

"You don't want to take a pregnancy test ? To be sure."

"I-I don't…have the time. Larry's picking me up for lunch in an hour."

"You should tell him."

"Elaine, I'm not certain !"

"Do the test !" she spat back.

"Okay, forget it." Ally took a deep breath and walked out of the unisex. Elaine trailed after her.

None of them had noticed Jackson who was still in a stall. "Oh-my-God ! That's something interesting !"

Later, at lunch.

"Ally ? Ally, are you even listening to me ?"

"Wh-, of course ! You were talking about…" she stopped, not knowing.

"See ?" Larry too her hand in his. "Honey, you look tired. Something's wrong ?"

Larry's concern cheered her up a little. Squeezing his hand, she reassured him :" It's nothing, I'm…" he waited for her to continue, but the words couldn't get out of her mouth. "…feeling a little dizzy. But it's really nothing."

"If this keeps up, you'll have to see the doctor." He looked worried. His face made Ally laugh.

"Hey, Larry! I'm not dying ! It's just…a headache."

_"Yes, it's nothing but that."_ she repeated on her way back to the firm.

That afternoon, Ally kept pacing back and forth in her office. She still hadn't come to a decision and it became hard to handle.

"Ally…" It as John's turn to knock on her door. Everybody in the firm was wondering why she'd once more locked herself in her office.

"I'm good !! Could you all just leave me alone ?" she replied in a more aggressive tone she thought.

"Poke-pokee…I'll be in my office in case you need to talk."

Ally was feeling like her head was going to explode. After another hour of intense thinking, she took her coat and stormed out of her office. She stopped by a drugstore on her to her place and half an hour later, she was in the bathroom, staring at the unopened pregnancy test. "Let's get finished with this !"

The next ten minutes were loooong ones for Ally. When she finally got the strength to look at the test she saw two lines. "Two lines…God I forgot what it means." She took the box and read the notice. Soon the words became dizzy as the tears began to flow. Overwhelmed with emotions, she had become conscious of the result : it was positive. Instinctively she lowered her hand to her belly and thought of the life that was growing inside of her. She smiled. "I'm gonna be a mum !"

Ally managed to see her doctor the same day, later in the afternoon. She knew to well what happened to Georgia and Billy and wanted to be sure of it before telling Larry. Her pregnancy was confirmed.

"Larry !" she said out loud, coming out the doctor's office. _"I have to tell him."_ Suddenly, she felt excited about her pregnancy : she was having Larry's child ! Without thinking, she started to run in direction of the courthouse. At lunch, he told her he'd be there until late because of a testimony. After fifteen minutes, Ally was out of breath and had to stop. She abruptly remembered that she was pregnant and that she had to be careful. "No intense efforts" the doctor said. She hailed a cab and let herself have some rest. The biggest part of the day was to come.

She was counting the seconds. She had been at the courthouse for more than an hour and Larry still hadn't come out of the room. At last, she heard the traditional bang of the gavel and some agitation could be heard. Larry appeared and Ally quickly rose from the bench.

"Ally ? What happened ? Are you okay ?". Ally didn't use to wait for him after an audience and her presence alarmed him.

"Yeah, everything's okay…I guess." She didn't know how to broke it to him. At that hour, the courthouse was almost empty and it made it oppressing. " You may need to sit down."

Larry was even more apprehensive. "Ally, what's going on? I'm not gonna sit. Tell me." He looked at her intently, trying to see through her.

"I…Do you remember when you said that…" she cleared her throat "…I looked tired ?"

"Yeah. Why ?" Larry grabbed her hand, anxious.

"The reason why I looked so pale was because I've been having..…morning sickness for a few days." She paused, waiting for his reaction.

"Morning…?" he couldn't finish the sentence. He tried to make sense of all the thoughts passing through his head at the moment.

"Larry, I-"

Then it finally dawned on him. His face lit up : "You're pregnant ?"

She nodded. Unexpectedly, Larry took her in his arms and made her whirl around in the air. Ally was taken aback. "Wait, Larry. You're happy about it ? I mean, we planned to have to have children but not so soon."

Larry kissed her softly on the lips as an answer. " I'm ecstatic, Ally !!! Nothing could make me happier. We were took by surprise, so what ? It doesn't change the fact that I want this baby." He seemed to fully realize the situation. Ally was carrying his child. Their child. "Wow, we're going to have a baby…" In the end, Larry sat on the bench and took a deep breath. He looked up at Ally who was gazing at him lovingly. "Come here, sweetie." He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"We're going to be a family." She said after a moment.

"Yeah." Larry held out his hand to her. "Dance with me ?"

"Here ?"

"Well, since we're the only people left in this hall, yes."

_Girl you are to me_

_All that a woman should be_

_And I dedicate my life to you, always_

_A love like yours is rare_

_It must have been sent from up above_

_And I know you'll stay this way for, always_

Ally took his hand and they began to dance, in the middle of the courthouse.

_Ooh, you're like the sun_

_Chasing all the rain away_

_When you come around_

_You bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me, and you forever will be_

The moment was perfect, Ally felt…blissful. She'd been waiting for this since she was fourteen. She married 'The One' for her and was now pregnant with his child. Life couldn't get better. She let herself fall into his embrace and dreamt of the future.

_And I will love you so for, always_

_Come with me my sweet_

_Let's go make a family_

And they will bring us joy for always…

**End of Chapter Three**

**Review ?**


End file.
